Darkness Into Light
by Shades of Red
Summary: A short but sweet Jin/Julia. Names are not mentioned until the end. Is a bit sad. The night before the tournament, they meet up but realize they can never be together... A must-read for Jin/Julia fans!


Darkness Into Light font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**Summary**: A short but sweet Jin/Julia. Names are not mentioned until the end. Is a bit sad. The night before the tournament, they meet up but realize they can never be together... A must-read for Jin/Julia fans!  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Hello! This is my second Tekken fic, and this will probably only be one chapter, unless I get tons of reviews. This is not for kids, but there isn't any explicit adult scenes or anything like that. This is a Jin/Julia, and I'm writing some because I don't think there are enough out there. I have absolutely nothing against Xiaoyu, but there are almost always J/X so I'm gonna change that. This is a one-shot, and is a bit sad. Please Read and Review on whether I should continue. Otherwise, it'll end like it does here. Please R&R, and don't flame! _(P.S. It'll look better if you click that "minus" thing on the font bar on FanFiction.Net. It's on the right-hand side, sort of under the ad.)_  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
**Darkness Into Light**  
  
  
  
_By Jin Kazama  
  
  
  
May 15, 2002_  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
All she could see was an extremely handsome face in front of her. His dark drown eyes looked at her intensely through his long, appealing, black bangs. She didn't care whether he was her enemy or not; whether he was her friend or not. It didn't matter. It didn't matter who he was and what his name was. All hatred for this man slipped away as he held her gaze, leaning closer to her...  
  
  
  
Frightened, she pulled out of his grip and ran down the dark alley, her head lifting towards the sky. The night was an enemy in the city, and faint stars glittered in the dark sky. She kept running until she reached a street. Looking towards her left and right, she worried he might catch up to her. She looked back into the dark alley and saw a hooded figure sauntering to her, taking his time. Looking at the surrounding area once again, she dashed to her right and passed the bus stop, making her way through the small crowd of people. Why was he trapping her this way? Why was he chasing her?  
  
  
  
She knew he wouldn't try to hurt her; she saw it in his eyes. He was compassionate and kind, though at the same time dark and mysterious in an attractive way. She slowed down to a stop. If she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, why was she running?  
  
  
  
She caught her breath and turned to look for him. There he was, walking in a slow steady pace towards her. She waited for him patiently, then walked on as he caught up to her.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Not turning around, she responded firmly, "You'll see."  
  
  
  
Curious, the young man followed her. They walked for a block or two, with her leading in front of him. She stepped onto some steps where a door was. The man looked up. This was an apartment. Why would she lead him here?  
  
  
  
Looking at her with obvious question marks on his face, she took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. She motioned with her head to come in, and he did reluctantly.  
  
  
  
He walked into the living room, while she quickly shut the door. Turning around, he looked at her, frowning. What was going on here?  
  
  
  
She just stood there, in front of the closed door. The moonlight shone through the window and accented her delicate and beautiful features. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looked at him expectantly.  
  
  
  
The young man looked at her, wondering what to do. It was obvious he wasn't leaving this place, not with her in front of the door. A feeling in the pit of his stomach began to form as he stepped closer to her.  
  
  
  
With slightly trembling hands, he touched her cheek lightly. He drew his face closer to hers, and suddenly, she slid away from him and hurried down the hallway, past the kitchen, into a room.  
  
  
  
Smiling deviously, he walked past the kitchen, into the room she had run into. There was no windows, so he left the door open. He had noticed that she had not turned on any of the lights on. He could hardly make out the dark figure that was standing in front of him.  
  
  
  
Reaching out, he felt her, drawing his hands around her waist. He pulled her close. This time she wasn't getting away. "Don't even think about escaping this time," he said in a low voice while she chuckled.  
  
  
  
They stood there together for a minute that felt like an hour, uncertain of what to do next. The young man slightly drew his face closer to hers, afraid she would run away again.  
  
  
  
But she didn't. She stood there in anticipation, placing her palms on his chest. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, and folded around his neck, pulling him close.  
  
  
  
They were so, so close. This was the closest they'd ever been. He could feel her warm breath against his own. Bravely, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
She responded immediately, moving her lips against his. This was what she wanted. But it was also this that she was afraid of. She had been taught to hate this man, but she found it impossible. Who _could_ hate him? He was so gentle and caring... not at all like that bad-tempered back stabbing Korean whom she had dated last. He had pressured her into doing what she was doing now, and even farther than that. She refused, and he became disgusted with her.  
  
  
  
This was so much different. She felt as though she were opening herself up to him, exposing her weakness. Little did she know that he was thinking the same exact thing.  
  
  
  
As they shyly kissed, they became more comfortable with each other, deepening their kisses and touching each other. This was exactly what she wanted. To be loved by a man who wanted her. Not for her fighting skills or looks, but for her, and her alone.  
  
  
  
They hungrily kissed each other, and he ventured to move his kisses down to her neck. She lifted her head so he could have better access, and he continued kissing her. They slowly moved over to the bed, where he laid her down, climbing on top of her. They kept kissing as he slowly moved his kisses downward.  
  
  
  
Hesitantly, he lifted his head and looked at her. She gazed at him lovingly, and encouraged him with her eyes to move on. He gave her another long, satisfying kiss as she placed her palms upon his chest. Their kiss broke when she pulled off his black hooded sweater, leaving him in a sleeveless, tight undershirt. Resuming the kiss, she began moving her fingers deftly over his hard muscles, admiring them. She traced each one, still hungrily kissing him. Boldly, she moved her hands under his shirt, where she felt each muscle again.  
  
  
  
Feeling her hands on his bare chest, he pulled away, getting off the bed. She frowned at him while his back was turned.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to do something we might regret," he said simply. His left earring shone quickly as he turned to look at her. "You understand, right?"  
  
  
  
She tried to hide her disappointment in her voice, but he could still sense it. "Yes, of course," she said quickly. "I understand." She stood up in front of him as he pulled his sweater back on.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to get the wrong message," he said defensively. "I want this-- as much as you do-- but it can't happen."  
  
  
  
"I know," she said quietly. "I know."  
  
  
  
He smiled sadly and kissed her one final time. They made the best of the situation and kissed with as much passion they felt for each other. They slowly made their way past the kitchen, into the living room, and in front of the door. He built up everything within him to pull away from her, and he did.  
  
  
  
"I... I have to go," he said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." She looked at him.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament?"  
  
  
  
She nodded the affirmative. "Of course."  
  
  
  
As he left, she shut the door behind him. She knew they could never be together. It was impossible. They were practically sworn enemies. She had grown up learning how to hate this man. This man whom she knew for such a little time, but loved with all her heart. She reminded herself to store this night in her mind, so she would never, ever forget it. She, Julia Chang, had fallen in love with the strikingly handsome Japanese man.  
  
  
  
As she leaned her back on the door, she whispered into the darkness, "I love you, Jin Kazama. Even if you _are_ a Mishima."  
  
  
  
At that moment, she knew the truth had been told. She had been in total darkness before she had met him. Him, the one who freed her from this darkness, and brought her into a new light.   
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Ta-da! How was it? Please R&R, and I'll be working on another J/J or J/X soon! Thanks!  
  



End file.
